bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nightrock
__BEZSPISU__ Nightrock (z ang. nocna muzyka rockowa) — pegaz; oc Ary. Jej rodzicami są Classic Harph i Computer Master, którzy mieszkają wraz z nią i jej bratem Cook Organ'em w Canterlocie. Klacz, której przeznaczeniem i najwiekszym marzeniem jest śpiewanie w zespole rockowym. Chciałaby zamieszkać w HooftroitDetroit + hoof (ang. kopyto) lub na Manehattanie. Powstanie Spinning Wszystko zaczęło się w szkole, pewnego wrześniowego dnia, w czasie jednej z wielu lekcji. Autorka nudziła się na niej, więc wyciągnęła z plecaka kartkę papieru i postanowiła coś narysować. Naszkicowała kontury siedmiu kucyków, nie miała jednak pojęcia, jak owe kucyki powinny, no, wyglądać. Na szczęście, gdy tylko jedna z koleżanek zauważyła ten niezbyt udany szkic, z uśmiechem zaproponowała, żeby Ara dopracowała go i narysowała wszystkie dziewczyny ze swojej klasy. Kilka innych osób poparło ten pomysł, a autorce również przypadł on do gustu, więc zabrała się za rysunek. Właśnie na tym obrazku powstał pierwszy kucyk mający przedstawiać Arę - seledynowy pegaz imieniem Spinning, ze złotą grzywą i tornadem w serduszku na znaczku. Ara nie myślała o niej jednak jak o swojej ponysonie, bowiem jeszcze na dobre nie zainteresowała się serialem My Little Pony i nawet nie znała tego pojęcia, a w dodatku kucyk nie szczególnie przypadł jej do gustu. Spinning wylądowała więc w teczce z rysunkami, do której autorka najrzadziej zaglądała i po bardzo krótkim czasie odeszła w zapomnienie. Freewood Lighting Nadszedł listopad, czas wspominania, pamięci i tym podobnych. Ara poważniej zainteresowała się serialem o kucykach, więc pewnego dnia, przeglądając strony internetowe o nim trafiła na Fanowską MLP Wiki. Jeszcze jako anonim bez własnego konta przeczytała parę artykułówmiedzy innymi o Reportshie i Agnessie i postanowiła zrobić swoją ponysonę. Na początku nieszczególnie jej to wychodziło, jednak wreszcie, po wielu milionach nieudanych prób, narysowała kucyka, który trochę ją przypominał. Ów kucyk dostał imię Freewood Lighting i był szarozielonym pegazem o szarobrązowej grzywie i szarych oczach, bez znaczka. Ara rysowała go i utożsamiała się z nim przez bardzo krótki czas, bowiem szybko zorientowała się, że Freewood ma bardzo zwyczajny design i mało oryginalne kolory, więc porzuciła wszystkie związane z nią plany i nadzieje, a potem zrezygnowała z tworzenia ponysony. Lucky Storm Pewnego dnia Ara obudziła się czując niesamowitą wenę twórczą. Przez cały dzień myślała, jakby ją wykorzystać, aż w końcu przypomniała sobie o swojej nie udanej ponysonie i postanowiła poprawić Freewood. Z początku nie miała żadnego pomysłu, ale potem wena zadziałała i Ara stworzyła Lucky Storm - błękitnego pegaza o ciemnogranatowej grzywie i niezwykle oryginalnym pędzlu na znaczka. Tym razem autorka była przekonana, że nie będzie już zmieniać swojej ponysony. Lucky zdawała się być idealna, w każdym calu dopasowana do Ary i w ogóle naj naj naj, więc nie upłynęło wiele czasu, zanim autorka postanowiła napisać o niej na Brony Wiki. Jedyną przeszkodą był jak zwykle brak pomysłów użytkowniczki. Początkowo autorka próbowała napisać coś na siłę, jednak brzmiało to dość sztucznie. W końcu porzuciła pisanie i wzięła się za inne ważne dla siebie sprawyczyli rysowanie postaci z ulubionej książki jako kucyki xD, które mocno przyczyniły się do powstania jej następnej generacji... Warfire Ara była przekonana, że ma już ponysonę, aczkolwiek nie chciało jej się o niej pisać na wiki. Pomyślała więc, że nie będzie tego robić na siłę i wróci do rysowania postaci z książek. Pewnego dnia postanowiła sponyfikować bohaterów Baśnioboru, czyli swojej absolutnie ukochanej książki. Większość wyszła jej całkiem nieźleo, ja skromna ;-;, tylko jeden facet wyglądał... no cóż, jak dziewczyna. Ara dość szybko to poprawiła, ale przypadkiem zauważyła, że pierwotna ponyfikacja tej postaci idealnie ją oddaje. Postanowiła przerobić tego karmelowego pegaza o czarnej grzywie na swoją ponysonę. Początkowo nieszczególnie jej to wyszło, bowiem autorka bardzo dużo zmieniała, jednak w końcu postanowiła jedynie usunąć znaczek dawnemu kucykowinie, nie przerabiałam go na klacz, a to dlatego, bo kiedyś rysowałam wszystkie kucyki na kontury klaczy ;-; , zmienić kolor jego oczu z czarnego na brązowe, usunąć jasno zieloną bluzę, którą kucyk nosił wcześniej i nadać mu imię, z czym Rena nigdy nie miała problemów. Kiedy imię i wygląd kucyka były już dopracowane, Ara zaczęła utożsamiać się z kucykiem, jednocześnie odrzucając koncepcję Lucky Storm. Zanim Ara skończyła pisać artykuł o Warfire, upłynął cały rok, a dziewczyna zdążyła polubić i znienawidzić wiele rzeczy. Kiedy pewnego czerwcowego dnia przyglądała się skończonej stronie o karmelowej klaczy, wyszła z założenia, że jej historia, wygląd, upodobania i cele nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie pokrywają się z historią, wyglądem, upodobaniami i celami Warfire. Rena stanęła przed dość trudnym wyborem - albo mieć ponysonę, która nawet jej nie przypomina, albo zrobić z War OC i stworzyć nowego kucyka. W końcu wybrała to drugie rozwiązanie. Fire stała się OC, a Ara zaczęła tworzyć nową ponyfikację. Warfire jednak pozostała na wikii, a jej autorka wciąż czuje do niej jakieś niewielkie przywiązanie. Wildrock Kiedy Ara zmieniła status Warfire z ponysony na OC, poczuła się zobowiązana do stworzenia nowej ponyfikacji. Tym razem postanowiła wymyślić kucyka, który będzie robił w życiu to, co ona chciała - kucyka, który będzie grał muzykę rockową. Nastolatka nie musiała długo namyślać się nad wyglądem klaczy. Prędko narysowała pegaza o szarych oczach i niezbyt długiej czarnej grzywie z szarymi końcówkami Początkowo nie mogła się zdecydować na kolor sierści, ale w końcu wybrała jasny błękit. Klacz dostała imię Wildrock. Jej przeznaczeniem miała być gra na gitarze elektrycznej, ale Ara pomyliła się i narysowała o dwie struny za mało, skutkiem czego Wild została basistką. Kucyk nosił czarny łańcuszek na szyi i kilka kolczyków w uszach. Zawsze miała na oczach czarne cienie. Jej znaczek przedstawiał cień gitary. Rena była bardzo dumna z nowopowstałej ponysony, natychmiast ją pokochała i zaczęła się z nią utożsamiać. Niestety, nie minęło wiele czasu, a Wild znudziła się autorce. Rena przestała traktować klacz jako odzwierciedlenie siebie i postanowiła stworzyć sobie nową ponyfikację, a o Wild zapomnieć. Nightrock Ara postanowiła więc stworzyć nową ponysonę. Tym razem wiedziała, co kucyk ma robić w życiu oraz jaki ma mieć znaczek. Doszła też do wniosku, iż jej klacz powinna być taka... Trochę wariacka i trochę dziwna, gdyż sama autorka taka jest i tak jest postrzegana. Ara narysowała kontur na headshot kucyka i prędko naszkicowała jego grzywkę. Ale co dalej? Ara patrzyła na zaczęty rysunek i zastanawiała się jak narysować dalszą część włosów. W krótce zdecydowała się na pół wygolone, pół długie, czerwone włosy i krótki, postrzępiony ogon.. Obrazek wydał się jej jednak niepełny, dlatego Rena dodała kucykowi kilka kolczyków. Skończywszy, przyjrzała się swemu dziełu i doszła do wniosku, że klaczy brakuje jakiegoś nawiązania do jej ulubionego zespołu, toteż dorysowała ponysonie intensywnie czarne koła dookoła oczu, oraz wymyśliła imię, inspirując się jedną z piosenek idoli. Nightrock przejęła też od ulubionego basisty Ary nawyk do wystawiania języka na całą szerokość. No i oczywiście umiejętność gry na basie. Tym razem Rena obiecała sobie, że więcej nie będzie zmieniać swojej ponysony, bowiem Night natychmiast podbiła jej serce. Nightrock v.2 Po pewnym czasie, gdy Ara rozmawiała o czymś z młodszą siostrą, jej rozmówczyni stwierdziła, że Nightrock jest zbyt podobna do jej idola. Rena przyznała jej rację i postanowiła znów poprawić swoją ponysonę - tym razem tylko z wyglądu. Stworzyła więc nową Nightrock, opartą o swój prawdziwy wygląd w o wiele większym stopniu niż wszystkie wcześniejsze ponysony. Zastanawiała się również nad zmienieniem największego talentu klaczy z gry na basie na śpiewanie, ale doszła do wniosku, że to zabierze klaczy coś istotnego, więc zrezygnowała. Upłynęło jednak parę miesięcy i młodsza siostra Ary zaczęła czepiać się do tego że Nightrock chce w przyszłości grać na basie, a Ara już nie chce, dlatego autorka kucyka zdecydowała się, że jednak zmieni największy talent Rock. Obecnie właścicielka już nie utożsamia się z Nightrock, ale nie chce jej się pisać artykułu o nowej ponysonie. Wygląd Grzywa i ogon Grzywa i ogon Night są farbowane na czarno - ich naturalny kolor to dość ciemny blond. Na czoło klaczy opada długa, ułożona na bok grzywka, która jest nieznacznie postrzępiona. Włosy z tyłu glowy klaczy są długie i troszkę nierówno przycięte, podobnie zresztą jak jej ogon. Przy tworzeniu swojej fryzury Rock bardzo poważnie inspirowała się jednym ze swoich idoli - tym, co ma urodziny tego samego dnia, co ona. Klacz nie lubi eksperymentować z fryzurami, dlatego zmienia uczesanie jedynie wtedy, kiedy ma przebrać się za jakąś postać lub jakiegoś rockmana. Co ciekawe, Night przycina ogon i grzywkę samodzielnie, domowymi nożyczkami (czasem nawet do papieru). Kiedyś farbowała grzywę na biało oraz srebrno, jednak na tą chwilę postanowiła zostać przy czarnym. Rock jest dumna ze swoich włosów, dlatego stara się o nie dbać - na swój własny, oryginalny sposób. Przez pewien czas miała z lewej strony wygoloną głowę, ale obecnie włosy jej odrosły. Sierść i kształt ciała Sierść Nightrock jest bardzo krótka. Jej kolor przypomina barwę stali czy żelaza, błyszczącego na słońcu, bowiem jest bardzo jasnoszary, prawie biały. W ciemności sierść klaczy wydaje się poprostu ciemniejsza, niż w świetle. Na brzuchu kucyka widnieją cztery blizny, których pochodzenia nie wyjaśniono. Na pewno nie są wrodzone - pojawiły się mniej-więcej wtedy, kiedy Nighty miała dziesiąte urodziny. Rock jest bardzo wysoką i dobrze umięśnioną, a mimo to całkiem smukłą klaczą. Większość jej koleżanek twierdzi, iż Night posiada sylwetkę ogiera, ale same ogiery mają na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie. Nie posiada żadnej wrodzonej ani nabytej wady postawy, z czego bardzo się cieszy, ma natomiast skłonności do częstego skręcania kopyt w kostkach. Oczy i rzęsy Oczy Night są dość duże i owalne. Jej źrenice są czarne, zazwyczaj można na nich zobaczyć dwa błyszczące punkty świetlne. W chwilach, gdy klacz o coś prosi (a zdarza się to potwornie rzadko), pojawiają się w nich jeszcze dwa dodatkowe błyski. Jej rogówki są intensywnie białe. Tęczówki Rock mają barwę lodowato błękitną. Jej rzęsy są dość długie i intensywnie czarne. Dodatkowo oczy kucyka są ozdobione czarnymi cieniami. Część znajomych klaczy uważa oczy Night za przerażające, a nawet upiorne, dlatego wokalistka jest z nich bardzo dumna. Język i kły Nightrok posiada wyjątkowo wygimnastykowany (jeśli można tak powiedzieć) język. Potrafi dotknąć omawianą częścią ciała czubka własnego nosa oraz końca swojego podbródka i niezwykle ochoczo tym się chwali przed innymi kucykami. Nie boi się wywalać języka na całą szerokość nawet w miejscach publicznych. Kły wokalistki mają dość nietypową historię. Klacz urodziła się bowiem ze zwyczajnymi kłami, a także z resztą uzębienia, jednak w wieku siedmiu lat bardzo niefortunnie przewróciła się podczas jazdy rowerem, skutkiem czego wybiła sobie wszystkie kły oraz kilka innych zębów. Zrozpaczeni rodzice zabrali ją do dentysty, ale ten nie umiał nic z tym zrobić. Przez kilka miesięcy Rock była szczerbata, aż do dnia, kiedy przyjechała do niej w odwiedziny znajoma jej matki - zielarkanie Zecora, jakaś inna zielarka. Dała ona Night specjalną, różową miksturętą samą, którą znamy z odcinka "Znaczkowa Ospa", dzieki której zęby odrosły. Ale, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, kły klaczy, z nieznanych nikomu powodów miały teraz kształt podobny do kłów kucykowampirów czy smoków. Do dziś żaden kucyk nie wie, dlaczego - może to skutek uboczny mikstury, albo reakcja alergiczna...? Skrzydła Skrzydła Night są trochę większe, niż u przeciętnej klaczy, ale to tylko ze względu na fakt, iż ona sama ma wzrost przeciętnego ogiera. Są bardzo wytrzymałe na ból, niezwykle zadbane, silne i w dobrej kondycji. Rock dba, by nie wypadały z nich żadne pióra. Potrafi bardzo szybko je złożyć i równie szybko rozłożyć. Klacz używa ich stosunkowo często, zwykle by ułatwić i skrócić sobie podróż. Znaczek Na znaczku Nightrock widnieje mikrofon owinięty kolczastą łodygą róży. Jak można się domyślić, informuje on, że klacz potrafi i lubi śpiewać, a także, że robi to bardzo dobrze. Rocky absolutnie uwielbia swój znaczek i nigdy by go nie zamieniła na żaden inny. Mikrofon na jej znaczku jest srebrny, a róża czerwona z zieloną łodygą. Kwiat jest po pierwsze nawiązaniem do tego, iż Night dąży do poziomu śpiewania pewnego wokalisty o nazwisku Rose (ang. róża) a po drugie jego kolce sugerują, iż piosenki Night nie będą łagodne i delikatne, ale ostre jak kolce. Ale pod pewnymi względami piękne jak róża. Dodatki Rocky zawsze ma na sobie kilka dodatków: materiałową opaskę na głowie we wzór imitujący futro lamparta, trzy kolczyki w lewym uchu, dwa w prawym i jeden w wardze po lewej stronie, czarne cienie na oczach, srebrny łańcuszek ze złotą kłódką, trzy srebrne bransoletki na prawym kopytku oraz jedną kolczastą i bardzo dużo małych, łańcuszkowych na prawym kopytku. Dwa kolczyki klacz nosi już od dzieciństwa. Pozostałe zrobiła sobie sama, domowa igłą. Cienie na oczach Night robi sobie odkąd zafascynowała się muzyką rockową - mają one symbolizować jej niezależność i odmienność, a także sprawiać wrażenie, iż klacz jest tajemnicza i mroczna. Łańcuszek z kłódką jest nawiązaniem do stylu jednego z jej idoli - opaska na głowie i uczesanie klaczy zresztą również, aczkolwiek do innego. Dodatkowo klacz ma parę tatuaży: czaszkę na tle skrzyżowanych kości długich (na samej górze lewej nogi), dwa skrzyżowane pistolety, pod którymi są róże i nazwa jednego z jej ulubionych zespołów (pod tatuażem z czaszką) oraz skrót nazwy tego samego zespołu i nazwa drugiego (na dole lewej nogi, tuż przy kopycie). W Equestria Girls Ludzka Nightrock jest wysoką, chudą dziewczyną. Ma długie, farbowane na czarno włosy przyozdobione "panterkową", materiałową opaską i czarnego, okrągłego kolczyka po lewej stronie dolnej wargi - tak jak jej kucykowy odpowiednik. Jej skórą jest bardzo jasno szara, a oczy błękitne. Ma takie same tatuaże jak jej kucykowy odpowiednik, z tą różnicą, że u dziewczyny są one na rękach. Ma też takie same bransoletki i wisior jak klacz. Zazwyczaj ubiera czarne spodnie, czarne glany i koszulki albo z własnoręcznie obciętymi rękawami (zazwyczaj czarne, ale zdarzają się też białe i szare), albo parę rozmiarów za duże z logami ulubionych zespołów (te zawsze czarne). Czasem zakłada na wierzch skórzaną kurtkę z wieloma przypinkami ulubionych zespołów, jeansową kamizelkę z ekranem z najukochańszą kapeląekran to taka duża naszywka z tyłu kamizelki albo i jedno i drugie. Często zawiązuje w różnych miejscach swoje trzy bandamki; czerwoną, czarną i zieloną. Imię Imię Nightrock jest nawiązaniem do kilku piosenek ulubionego zespołu autorki. Jest połączeniem angielskich słów night (noc) i rock (muzyka rockowasłowo to można tłumaczyć także jako skała, ale to znaczenie nie jest powiązane z artykułem) i, jak można się domyślić, nawiązuje do ulubionych rzeczy kucyka. Symbolizuje przeznaczenie klaczy do grania w zespole rockowym, a także jej miłość do nocy i przeróżnych nocnych imprez. Rodzice nadali jej to imię po pewnej historii z jej wczesnego dzieciństwa: Otóż pewnego późnego wieczoru mała klacz nie dawała im spać przez ciągłe śpiewanie rockowego kawałka, który słyszała w ciagu dnia. Rodzice usilnie próbowali ją uciszyć, ale klacz z poczatku nie słuchała ich a potem powiedziała "Mamo, tato, na rocka nigdy nie jest za późno!", choć oczywiście była wtedy tak mała, że nie rozumiała do końca, co to znaczy. Historia Narodziny i pierwsze lata życia Nightrock urodziła się w szczęśliwej, aczkolwiek jeszcze niedoświadczonej rodzinie pewnego pięknego, zimowego dniaDokładnie w 40ste urodziny jednego z późniejszych idoli klaczy xD. Tak, mam urodziny tego samego dnia co pewien rockman. Rodzice byli nią zachwyceni. Klacz nie była chorowita, dlatego już po paru dniach jej mama oraz ona zostały wypuszczone ze szpitala. Rodzinka mieszkała wtedy z babcią i dziadkiem w niewielkim, troszkę staromodnym bloku w Canterlocie. Night była bardzo głośnym dzieckiem i zawsze, gdy się budziła, krzyczała na całe gardło, dlatego rodzice puszczali jej muzykę: Zazwyczaj poważną, ale, co ciekawe, także rockowąWygląda to jak fakt wymyślony na potrzeby historii klaczy, ale jest to prawdziwe. Na marginesie podobno niektóre rockowe utwory są dla małych dzieci o tyle dobre, że rytmy w nich zawarte są podobne do rytmu bicia serca matki, który dziecko przed urodzeniem słyszy non stop, dlatego czuje się bezpieczne. Kiedy klacz nie spała, jej tato często grywał dla niej na gitarze, a mała klacz czasem pomagała mu naciskając przypadkowe klawisze stojącego w domu syntezatorataki inny keyboard, dla niezorientowanych.. Czasem rodzice zabierali Nighty na pobliski plac zabaw, gdzie bawiła się w piaskownicy z innymi kucykami (miedzy innymi z dziećmi swojej przyszłej nauczycielki angielskiego, co ciekawe). Kiedy klacz miała dwa latka, jej ciocia, Magic Symphony miała ślub z wujkiem Danse Creative. Jako że owa ciocia była siostrą mamy Rocky, źrebak wraz z rodzicami został zaproszony na uroczystość. Klacz obecnie nie pamięta z tego zbyt wiele, tylko kilka faktów: Przy sali biesiadnej było jeziorko, wszystko działo się w pobliżu gór, był duży tort, Nighty z kimś tańczyła i była zazdrosna, że ciocia poświęca uwagę wujkowi, a nie jej. Parę miesięcy po ślubie cioci rodzinka Rock przeprowadziła się do nowego mieszkanka, tym razem już bez dziadków, w innej dzielnicy Canterlotu. Klacz bardzo szybko zapoznała się z nowym miejscem, chociaż nie potrafiła do końca zrozumieć, że to jej nowy dom. Kiedy jednak już dostatecznie dobrze poznała się z nowym mieszkaniem i czuła się tam bezpiecznie, rodzice uznali, że nie potrzebuje już az tyle ich uwagi i zaczęli troszkę intensywniej pracować, skutkiem czego mała klacz często zostawała z babcią. Z tego okresu Rocky też nie pamięta wiele, ale, dzięki nagranemu przez babcię filmikowi, częściowo pamięta incydent z puszką - klacz miała ochotę na kukurydzę z konserwy, znalazła otwieracz do puszek i próbowała otworzyć. Przedszkole Rodzice małej Nighty dostawali kolejne awansy w pracy, skutkiem czego mieli coraz mniej czasu dla klaczy. Uznali, że nie mogą non stop zostawiać jej pod opieką babci, dlatego posłali czteroletnią Nighty do przedszkola. Błękitnooka trafiła do grupy średniaków. Wszystkie źrebaki z tej grupy chodziły już drugi rok do przedszkola. Rocky odnosiła wrażenie, że jej rówieśnicy podśmiewają się z jej niezorientowania, wynikającego z późniejszego dołączenia do grupy, dlatego trzymała się z boku i nie wtrącała w cudze przyjaźnie. Dopiero po pewnym czasie przełamała się i zagadała do koleżanki, która wydawała jej się podobna z charakteru - Lilly Dolly. Z poczatku się dogadywały, ale później Lilly zaczęła strzelać fochy, co irytowało Rock. W pewnym momencie Dolly odeszła z przedszkola (nikt nie wie czemu), a szary pegaz nawet po niej nie płakał. Przez kolejne dwa lata spędzone w przedszkolu przyszła wokalistka bawiła się z różnymi koleżankami i (zazwyczaj) sama. Szkoła podstawowa W wieku siedmiu lat Nightrock została wysłana do szkoły. Było to dla niej zupełnie nowe miejsce i zupełnie nowe kucyki, jednak początkowo Night nie próbowała się z nimi zaprzyjaźniać. Dopiero w połowie pierwszej klasy zakumulowała się z Loud Natty, którą trochę znała z przedszkola. Aż do końca trzeciej klasy Rock lubiła szkołę - była tu masa nowych kucyków, lekcji wcale nie było dużo, ani nie były trudne, a na przerwach można się było wspaniale bawić. W czwartej klasie jednak szkoła zaczęła nudzić się Rocky. Kucyki były już za duże aby się bawić, więc nauczyciele oficjalnie zabronili przynosić zabawki do szkoły. W dodatku lekcje zaczęły robić się trudne, a Loud Natty znalazła sobie nowych znajomych. Na szczęście jednak Night zwróciła uwagę na inną koleżankę, Beige Critique, zwaną przez przyjaciół "Criti", która postanowiła narysować panoramę wymyślonego przez siebie świata smoków. Panorama początkowo składała się z dwóch, sklejonych ze sobą kartek, jednak gdy Rocky dołączyła się do tworzenia, zaczęła gwałtownie rosnąć. W połowie czwartej klasy panorama zajmowała już ponad 30 metrów papieru. Nauczyciele i uczniowie podziwiali ją, widząc, że jest niezwykle starannie narysowana i w dodatku taka długa. Nightrock i Criti rysowały ją aż do końca piątej klasy, ale po tym okresie czasu poprostu miały dość. Wciąż całkiem nieźle się dogadywały, jednak nie rozmawiały już tyle, co wcześniej. W szóstej klasie Nightrock na dobre zaprzyjaźniła się z koleżankami z klasy, jednak na koniec roku okazało się, że prawie wszystkie odchodzą do innych gimnazjów. Pożegnanie było bardzo smutne, jednak Nighty szybko zapomniala i o nim, i o dawnych koleżankach. Gimnazjum Pierwsza klasa Wybierając się do gimnazjum Night nie była jeszcze świadoma tego, co chce robić w przyszłości. Poszła do tego samego gimnazjum, do którego wybrała się większość jej szkoleżanek - mieściło się ono w tym samym budynku, co podstawówka Rock. Klacz bardzo szybko odnalazła się w nowej klasie, choć prawdę mówiąc zawsze zostawała trochę z boku. Ogół nauki w pierwszej klasie był dla niej przyjemny, mimo iż w rok starszych klasach było kilka niezbyt miłych kucyków. Nightrock szczególnie nie znosiła Give Love i Short Blonde, które były uważane za jedne z najładniejszych dziewczyn w szkole, dlatego poniżały tych, którzy ich zdaniem byli od nich brzydsi - nie było to na szczęście nic poważnego, czasem nie miłe słowo i tyle. W rok starszej klasie były również kuce, które szary pegaz podziwiał - na przykład Dark Cylindair, rysujaca genialne grafitti i wzory tatuaży oraz imponującą Rock swoim metalowym stylem. Błękitnooka nie miała jednak odwagi, by do niej zagadać. Dark najprawdopodobniej to zauważyła, bo zaczęła zaczepiać Rocky. Była jednak dość specyficzną osobą, dlatego szary pegaz źle odczytał jej intencje i uznał, że Cylindair, podobnie jak Love i Blonde, chce ją poniżyć. Na Dark najprawdopodobniej podziałało to jak płachta na byka, bo rzeczywiście zaczęła poniżać Rock. Mimo wszystko Nighty brnęła przed siebie w nauce i nie tylko i, choć na zakończenie pierwszej klasy nie otrzymała czerwonego paska, do dziś uważa tą klasę za swój najlepszy rok w gimnazjum. Incydent z Fashioncoltem W drugiej klasie gimnazjum, we wrześniu Rock postanowiła zrobić sobie fryzurę na ukochanego bohatera, nijakiego Joking Adventure z serii Ponyhavenw oryginalnej historii był to Warren z Baśnioboru (dokładniej, to taką, w jakiej jej się Joking wyobrażał, bo Ponyhaven to seria książek). Wzięła nożyczki, poszła do łazienki i ścięła dotychczas długie włosy na dość krótko. Ale nie była zadowolona z efektu. Załamała się. Wróciła do pokoju i wyciągnęła telefon. Zaczęłam przeglądać internetowe galerie obrazów, szukając pocieszenia. Trafiła na obrazek z Fashioncoltem - bohaterem nijakiej Sickartimię bohatera i jego autorki jest zmienione na potrzeby tej historii. Od razu pokochała styl Sick i postanowiła wykorzystać niektóre cechy Fashiona w pewnej historii. Ale podczas tworzenia owej opowieści poczuła do niego sympatię. W kilka minut zakochała się w nim, a szczególnie w jego włosach - chociaż znała go tylko z kilku obrazków. Była zakochana. W grudniu na Sylwestra przebrała się za Fashiona. Mniej więcej w styczniu, znów przeglądając galerie, odkryła parę przerażających faktów o wybranku serca: po pierwsze, miał niezbyt normalne miłościbył gejem. Tak, jestem nietolerancyjna, gardzę gejami i gardzić nimi będę zawsze. Po drugie, na jednym obrazku potwornie szydził z jednej z wyznawanych przez klacz wartości. Ok, jakby to była jedna sprawa, a ona mniej by go lubiła, jakoś by to zniosła, ale skoro tak... Do tego następnej nocy przyśnił jej się wyjątkowo świński sen w którym została wykorzystana przez ogiera w ten sposób. Znów się załamała. Nie potrafiła go porzucić, chociaż wiedziała, że miłość do niego źle na nią działa. Częściej kłóciła się z rodziną, zaniedbywała szkolne obowiązki. Czuła się jak w pułapce, zablokowana, uwięziona. On nie istniał fizycznie, ale czynił tak ogromne szkody psychiczne... Co więcej, w jej głowie coraz częściej pojawiały się zboczone myśli, których wcale nie tam chciała. Pokłóciła się ze wszystkimi szkolnymi znajomymi. Nikt jej nie zauważał, a ona cierpiała. Straciła sens życia. Ten kucyk - nieistniejący bohater jakiejś artystki - odbierał jej siły życiowe, żerował na niej, a ona nie wiedziała jakim cudem to w ogóle się dzieje... Zafascynowanie rockiem i przemiana Aż w końcu nadszedł 19 stycznia. Zdołowana Nightrock szukała muzyki, która pomogłaby jej oderwać się od rzeczywistości i po raz pierwszy obejrzała teledysk swojego przyszłego ukochanego zespołu rockowego - zupełnie przez przypadek. Muzycy zrobili na niej ogromne wrażenie, klacz z zafascynowaniem przyglądała się, jak grają - tacy wolni, szczęśliwi... A ich muzyka była tak głośna... Gdyby Night potrafiła tak grać i śpiewać, mogłaby uwolnić się od tego bólu, wykrzyczeć tym, którzy ją ignorowali prosto w twarz, że cierpi. Po raz pierwszy przyjęła do wiadomości, że Fashion to był zły wybór. W ciągu paru dni pozbyła się miłości do niego, czego skutkiem była nienawiść do ogiera, jego autorki i związków miłosnych. Przeżyła wewnętrzną przemianę. Przestała być grzecznym kucykiem tła - zaczęła pokazywać, że istnieje i że została skrzywdzona. Przez bolesny incydent z głupią miłością zyskała łatkę "tej, co wchodzi w dziwne związki" i chciała pozbyć się jej. Kolejne przypadki pomagały jej odkryć muzykę rockową i stworzyć własny system wartości oparty na pierwotnych wartościach klaczy i jej autorskiej filozofii "No love". Pierwsze plany własnego zespołu Odkąd klacz zaczęła interesować się metalem i rockiem, w jej głowie zaczął kiełkować pomysł, by założyć zespół rockowy - z początku opierało się to tylko na pisaniu przez klacz tandetnych piosenek i wymyślaniu projektów strojów na scenę (zwanych przez nią stylizacjami), ale po czasie Rocky zaczęła myśleć o tym znacznie dojrzalej. Znalazła starą gitarę klasyczną swojego taty i zaczęła na własną rękę uczyć się na niej grać. I właśnie przez to otrzymała znaczek - pewnego ślicznego dnia klacz próbowała ułożyć akompaniament do jednej ze swoich nowych, dojrzalszych piosenek na gitarze i bezwiednie zaczęła grać na klasycznej w dokładnie taki sposób, w jaki robi się to na basie. Niedługo później zwróciła uwagę na swojego przyszłego pierwszego idola - jego gitara elektryczna miała cztery struny zamiast standardowych sześciu. Rocky zaczęła szukać informacji, dlaczego, i dowiedziała się o istnieniu i funkcjach gitary basowej. Bardzo szybko pokochała jej brzmienie i zapragnęła nauczyć się niej grać. Klacz wkroczyła więc w ostatni rok nauki w gimnazjum ze świadomością własnego przeznaczenia i nowym planem - zostać basistką. Końcówka gimnazjum Nighty jeszcze przez długi czas miała nie dostać swojego basu. Co prawda na Święta Serdeczności dostała gitarę, jednak była to gitara elektryczna. Przez kolejne pół roku klacz uczyła się grać na niej i na klasycznej i odkrywała wciąż nowe niesamowite zespoły rockowe i metalowe (w tym swój drugi ulubiony), jednocześnie musząc ukończyć gimnazjum - pisała poważny, trzydniowy egzamin, potem zaczęła rozglądać się za liceum... Aż wreszcie, pewnego czerwcowego dnia, kiedy klacz najmniej się tego spodziewała, jej tato przyniósł do domu gitarę basową i stwierdził, że to dla Rocky. Przyszła wokalistka wprost szalała z radości. Natychmiast zaczęła naukę gry na instrumencie, a co ciekawe, mimo iż nigdy dotąd nie dotknęła nawet basu, w dwa dni nauczyła się grać na nim trzy riffy do poważnych, rockowych piosenekmaybe crazy but truth. Parę dni po otrzymaniu wymarzonego instrumentu, Nightrock przystąpiła do egzaminu wstępnego w Canterlockim Liceum Plastycznym. Składał się on z dwóch części: praktycznej (naszkicowanie siedzącego i stojącego kucyka, namalowanie martwej natury i stworzenie rzeźby z papieru) oraz teoretycznej (rozmowa o sztuce). Nie stresowała się nim prawie wcale, a nawet troszkę podeszła do niego "na luzie" - być może to właśnie dlatego nie zdała, została jedynie wpisana na listę rezerwową, na 12 miejsce. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewała się tego - wszyscy znajomi zapewniali ją, że się dostanie - dlatego przeżyła niewielkie załamanie nerwowe, z którego na szczęście dość szybko wyszła. Dziwnym trafem jednak od czasu owego feralnego egzaminu obrazki Nighty przestały się udawać - klacz dręczyła świadomość, że skoro nie chcą jej w liceum plastycznym, to pewnie wcale nie ma talentu ani umiejętności potrzebnych przy rysowaniu. Na szczęście jednak, gdy po paru dniach znudzony pegaz postanowił narysować swojego drugiego idola, obrazek poprostu się udał - i to o wiele lepiej, niż szkice z egzaminu wstępnego. Dzięki temu, gdy po paru dniach zaczęły się wakacje, klacz była już wyluzowana, i, mimo iż wciąż nie mogła przeboleć, że odrzucili ją w liceum plastycznym, na powrót wierzyła w swoje siły i talent. Mimo miejsca na liście rezerwowej nie udało jej się jednak dostać do liceum plastycznego, a w elektronicznej rekrutacji pisano, że ma za mało punktów rekrutacyjnych do innych szkół, do których zapisali ją rodzice. Była połowa wakacji, a ona wciąż nigdzie się nie dostała. Niezadowolony z córki tata pokazał jej listę szkół i klas, w których zostały miejsca i kazał jej wybrać jakaś dla siebie. Rocky na chybił trafił wybrała jakieś trzy szkoły; dwie pierwsze okazały się być szkołami, do których już się nie dostała, ostatnia wydawała się interesująca. Kiedy Rock wybrała się tam, w celu złożenia dokumentacji, zainteresowała się nią sama dyrektorka. Po krótkiej rozmowie poprostu przyjęła Night do szkoły, do klasy o profilu artystycznym. Zdobycie znaczka Wreszcie przyjęta do szkoły Nightrock zrelaksowała się i cieszyła nadchodzącymi wakacjiami, wciąż próbując uczyć się gry na basie i gitarze. Nie szło jej to jednak dobrze. Zaczęły pojawiać się wątpliwości... Czy na pewno powinnam grać w zespole? Gdyby to było moje przeznaczenie, dostałabym znaczek...! Dlaczego wciąż go nie mam? Czuję, że moje miejsce jest na scenie, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie... Ale jak to, zrezygnować z zespołu? Ne, nie chcę! Muzyka daje mi siłę, daje mi oparcie i pewność,że nie wrócę do tego, co było w drugiej klasie gimnazjum... Klacz, pełna niepewności pisała kolejne piosenki i podśpiewywała je, nieświadoma własnego przeznaczenia. Aż w końcu, pewnego dnia przemknęło jej przez głowę: "Ale chwila! To, że nie potrafię nauczyć się grać, nie znaczy, że nie mogę być częścią zespołu! Przecież jest wokal, a tyle kucyków chwali mój głos... Może powinnam śpiewać? Przecież to ja znam najlepiej melodie do moich piosenek!". Stwierdziła, że się prześpi z tą myślą. Następnego dnia, podczas porannego doprowadzania się do porządku ze zdumieniem odkryła znaczekna swoim boku. Kiedy się pojawił? Nie wiedziała dokładnie. Ale teraz była już pewna - zostanie wokalistką. I dołoży wszelkich starań, aby być jedną z najlepszych. Liceum Po długich, wypełnionych rockiem, metalem i posthardcore'em wakacjach Nightrock poszła do liceum. Początkowo nie potrafiła tam znaleźć nikogo o podobnych do siebie zainteresowaniach, ale na szczęście w drugim tygodniu nauki do jej klasy przeniosła się Champion Mercury Showwcale nie widać tej inspiracji zespołem Queen, klacz, na której plecaku było z dziesięć przypinek z ulubionymi zespołami Nightrock. Klacze bardzo szybko znalazły wspólny język i wspólne ulubione zespoły. Dodatkowo, wychowawca klasy Rock dostrzegł w niej wielki potencjał, dlatego posłał ją na specjalne, gitarowo-wokalne zajęcia, odbywające się co wtorek po lekcjach. Night udało się też dostać do elitarnej grupy uczniów, mających w tym roku szkolnym wziąć udział w kreatywnym projekcie Destination Imagination i znaleźć wspólny język z jeszcze jedną klaczą, tym razem dwa lata starszą i genialnie grającą na gitarze. Osobowość Sarkastyczna Kiedy ktoś w otoczeniu Night powie coś głupiego, klacz po prostu nie potrafi się powstrzymać od sarkazmu. Idiotyczne komentarze czy przejawy cudzego braku inteligencji zawsze ją prowokują do zjadliwego krytykowania i nieszczerego podziwu, wynikających z użycia sarkazmu. Mimo iż wypowiedzi z użyciem go Rock akcentuje inaczej, niż te zwyczajne, wiele kucyków, nie potrafi rozpoznać, kiedy klacz mówi szczerze, a kiedy nie do końca. Impulsywna Kiedy jakiś pomysł pojawi się w główce klaczy, Nighty natychmiast chce go wprowadzić w życie - nawet nie zastanawia się, czy jest dobry. Bardzo często działa pod wpływem impulsu, skutkiem czego, gdy ów wpływ się skończy, klaczy brakuje motywacji, by dokończyć co zaczęła. Kiedy ktoś jej dokuczy, natychmiast odgryza się, często trochę zbyt ostro. Jej działania są często nieadekwatne do sytuacji, przykładowo gdy rywalizuje z kimś, a ten ktoś mówi, że z nią wygra, zamiast odgryźć my się słownie potrafi rzucić się na delikwenta z kopytami. Otwarta Nighty potrafi bardzo bezpośrednio zacząć rozmowę ("Cześć. Fajne buty." do nieznajomego kucyka), co często powoduje, iż kucyki obawiają się jej. Bez problemu nawiązuje kontakty, ma jednak problem z utrzymaniem ich. Znajomi szybko się z nią poznają i niestety zazwyczaj równie szybko o niej zapominają. Nighty potrafi zagadać właściwie do każdego w każdym miejscu - o ile tylko zechce, może zawrzeć znajomość z kucykiem o podobnym stylu jadącym z nią pociągiem, idącym obok w tłumie, a nawet myjącym kopytka po korzystaniu z publicznej toalety. Bardzo zazdrosna Jeśli ktoś jest w czymś równie dobry, albo lepszy niż Night, klacz jest gotowa rozszarpać do na strzępy. Nie znosi być gorsza, nie potrafić, mniej posiadać. Jeśli ktoś poświęca więcej uwagi komuś innemu, Nighty czuje się totalnie zignorowana, a w dzieciństwie potrafiła się nawet obrazić lub wpaść w dziką furię. Obecnie stara się panować nad swoją przesadną zazdrością, ale czasem daje się jej ponieść, a wtedy... No cóż, powstają kolejne piosenki o zazdrości... Ale uwaga: Nightrock nie bywa zazdrosna o ogiery. Nie jest zainteresowana miłością. Pewna siebie Nightrock nie boi się mówić, co naprawdę myśli. Rzadko kiedy przejmuje się zdaniem innych. Jej poglądy są jej poglądami i nikt nie może jej zakazać myśleć po swojemu. Klacz nie ma oporów przed występowaniem na scenie, wiedząc, że jest do tego przygotowana. Nie boi się wpadki, bo wie, że im bardziej będzie o niej myśleć, tym pewniejsza jest owa wpadka. Nie jest nieśmiała, choć przez długi czas w dzieciństwie udawała, że jest, aby nie musieć występować przed społecznością swojej niezbyt fajnej szkoły. Przez swoją pewność siebie, nie jest zbyt skromna - po co udawać, że jest się gorszym, niż się w rzeczywistości jest. Nietolerancyjna Tak. Nightrok jest nietolerancyjna i to potwornie. Akceptuje kucyki chore i okaleczone, choć może nie okazuje im dużo współczucia, nie przeszkadza jej większość ras innych niż kucyki... Ale homoseksualizmu nie. I jej z tym dobrze. Uważa, że takie związki są poprostu chore, i że nieprawdą jest, że niektórzy poprostu takimi się rodzą. Według Nightrock każdy rodzi się normalny, chociaż niektórzy wychowują się w warunkach sprzyjających różnego rodzaju patologiom. Nie znaczy to jednak, że ktoś MUSI być gejem. Można wznieść się ponad to, co wynosi się z domu, jeśli ma się dostatecznie dużo siły woli. A można pójść na zboczoną łatwiznę i promować związki "jednorodne". Gdyby jednak takie związki są normalne i naturalne, po co na świecie istnieją klacze i ogiery?Powyższy tekst jest jedynie wyrażeniem moich własnych poglądów, nie ma na celu naruszenia niczyich praw ani narzucenia komuś mojego punktu widzenia. Nie dyskutujcie na ten temat, nie zmienicie mojego zdania. Umiejętności Śpiewanie Nightrock nie ma może głosu swojego ulubionego wokalisty, zdolnego zaśpiewać niezwykle wysokie tony, ale również ma niczego sobie głos. Zaczęła śpiewać jak tylko zaczęła mówić. Wiele razy występowała na szkolnych i przedszkolnych akademiach, właśnie śpiewając. Przez dlugi czas robiła to głównie dlatego, bo lubiła, ale w pewnym momencie zdecydowała, że zacznie robić to na poważnie. No i zaczęła; uczyła się różnych, coraz trudniejszych piosenek i śpiewała je w różnej tonacji, czasem improwizowała, uczyła się wokalizacji... Obecnie śpiewa bardzo dobrze, ale wciąż chce robić to lepiej. Pisanie piosenek Zacznijmy od retrospekcji: Computer Master wrócił do domu parę godzin po obiedzie. Otworzył drzwi prowadzące z przedpokoju do salonu w ich małym, Canterlockim mieszkanku. Tuż za wrotami stała piecioletnia, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Nightrock. Już od progu wolała: "Tato, tato, napisałam swoją pierwszą piosenkę!". Kiedy zaciekawiony Master wyraził chęć usłyszenia jej, Night stanęła w pozie godnej prawdziwego artysty i zaśpiewała: Tak, to była właśnie moja... To znaczy Nightrock pierwsza piosenka. Treść może nie jest błyskotliwa, jest też trochę za dużo wyrazów dźwiękonaśladowczych, ale jednak pierwsza piosenka to zawsze pierwsza piosenka. Co ciekawe mała Rock już wiedziała, że będzie pisać kolejne"(...) napisałam swoją pierwszą piosenkę!". Przed pójściem do szkoły, Night nie pisała za dużo tekstów, dopiero w wieku siedmiu lat zaczęła dość intensywnie komponować. Początkowo jej piosenki nie były zbyt skomplikowanego tekstu czy melodii, ale na przestrzeni sześciu lat nauki w podstawówceNighty poszła do szkoły w wieku siedmiu lat i chodziła kolejno do 6 klas podstawówki, 3 klas gimnazjum i 3 klas liceum. To taka informacja dla osób idących nową podstawą programową xD utwory robiły się trudniejsze i poważniejsze. W pierwszej klasie gimnazjum Rock napisała pierwszą piosenkę, która miała zostać zaśpiewana na scenie. Kawałek ten nosił tytuł "Szara rzeczywistość" i dotyczył problemów zabieganej, kucykowej społeczności. Po paru latach klacz uznała, że zaliczałby się do soulu. Dopóki była to nowiutka, świeżo napisana piosenka, Night uważała ją za dzieło sztuki, ale po pewnym czasie dostrzegła wady "Szarej rzeczywistości" i wyrzuciła ją do kosza. Przez połowę pierwszej klasy gimnazjum Rocky pisała beznadziejne popowe i soulowe kawałki, doskonale wiedząc, że stać ją na więcej. Przełom nastąpił pewnego pięknego wieczoru, kiedy przypadkiem natrafiła w necie na wzmianki o pewnym zespole rockowym. Zakochała się w ich stylizacjach, a także w ich stylu muzycznym. Zaczęła pisać rockowe oraz metalowe kawałki i odkryła, że ma do tego talent. Obecnie pisze bardzo dużo takich piosenek, a także, korzystając z umiejętności gry na różnych gitarach, pisze do nich akompaniamenty. Gra na gitarze basowej Nightrock dostała pierwszą gitarę basową prawie pół roku po otrzymaniu pierwszej elektrycznej. Miała nadzieję, że już pierwszego dnia będzie w stanie grać jak jej ówczesny idol - ale po paru nieudanych próbach zrozumiała, że musi po prostu zacząć się uczyć. Co ciekawe, dosłownie chwilę po tym znalazła w internecie dwie tabulatury na swoim poziomie. Po trzech dniach nauczyła się grać pierwszą piosenkę - to znaczy nauczyła się przyciskać struny w odpowiedni sposób, tempo jej gry wciąż pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Po miesiącu od dostania basu na dobre opanowała czytanie tabulatury i nauczyła się grać w całości pierwszą piosenkę - z refrenem, ze zwrotką, z ztw. bridge i z solówką"21 guns" Green Day'a, polecam xD. Kolejne piosenki uświadomiły jej, że tempo jej gry na basie pozostawia jeszcze wiele do życzenia; owszem, z większością piosenek radziła sobie, ale niektóre były dla niej za szybkie. Zaczęła nad tym pracować i jednocześnie powoli zaczęła układać akompaniamenty na basie do swoich piosenek. Obecnie jest w tym całkiem dobra. Gra na gitarze klasycznej Klasyczna gitara była pierwszym instrumentem, z ktorym klacz miała do czynienia. Już jako małe źrebię słuchała, jak jej tato gra na owym instrumencie, a kiedy nauczyła się chodzić, próbowała nawet do tego akompaniować, fałszując na syntezatorze. W podstawówce wiele razy przymierzała się do lekcji gitary, ale, przez swoje wątpliwe poczucie czasu, nigdy na takie zajęcia nie dotarła. Dopiero w drugiej klasie gimnazjum postanowiła nauczyć się grać na gitarze, bowiem znalazła w książce do muzyki chwyty gitarowe, a była pod wrażeniem przyszłego ulubionego zespołu. Po dłuższym czasie znalazła schowaną na szafie gitarę klasyczną taty i zaczęła się uczyć grać. Początkowo nawet nie rozumiała, w którą stronę należy trzymać gitarę, ale potem, powoli, krok po kroku, zaczęła ogarniać instrument, pierwsze melodyjki zaczęły jej wychodzić. Pod koniec gimnazjum grała już tak dobrze, że zaproponowała swojej wychowawczyni, iż wystąpi ze swoją gitarą na zakończenie rocku szkolnego, nauczycielka jednak odrzuciła ten pomysł. Night wciąż doskonali swoje umiejętności gry na gitarze klasycznej. Gra na gitarze elektrycznej Nighty dostała pierwszą gitarę elektryczną w wieku 15 lat (a więc wczesniej niż basową), na Wigilię Serdeczności. Już od pierwszego dnia posiadania jej grała całkiem w porządku - aczkolwiek w taki sposób, w jaki gra się na gitarze klasycznej. Na przestrzeni kolejnego roku nauczyła się jednak robić to również we właściwy sposób, więc obecnie gra bardzo dobrze, nie czerpie jednak z tego tak wielkiej przyjemności jak z grania na basie. Kilka razy brała udział w konkursach gry na gitarze elektrycznej, ale nigdy nie osiągnęła w nich żadnego wysokiego wyniku. Rock jest jednak zadowolona ze swoich umiejętności w dziedzinie gry na tym instrumencie i w zupełności jej one wystarczają. Co ciekawe, zanim klacz dostała bas, próbowała grać na gitarze elektrycznej w taki sposób, w jaki gra się na basie. Anty-umiejętności Szycie Nighty nie potrafi przyszyć właściwie nic do niczego. Kiedyś w dzieciństwie tata próbował uczyć ją, jak to się robi, ale nitka strasznie się klaczy plątała, igła kaleczyła jej kopytka, a ścieg nie chciał układać się tak, jak powinien. W pewnym momencie tato stracił cierpliwość do uczenia Nighty szycia. Co ciekawe jednak ludzka Night szyje lepiej niż kucykowa, o czym doskonale świadczy ekran z tyłu jej kamizelki. Sporty związane z piłką Nasza klacz odnosi wrażenie, ze wszystkie piłki świata uwzięły się na nią. Odkąd w szkole po raz pierwszy kazano jej w coś grać, Night co najmniej tysiąc razy oberwała piłką, w dodatku bardzo często poważnie. Klacz nie potrafi ani odbijać, jak w siatkówce, ani dobrze kopać, jak w piłce kopytkowej, ani dobrze rzucać, jak w koszykówce. Nigdy nie umie dobrze wycelować. Nadaje się tylko na bramkę - tam potrafi doskonale obronić. Dodatkowo przy grach z piłkami, grające z Rocky kuce zazwyczaj bulwersują się, że ona nic nie umie i krytykują każdy jej ruch. Opieka nad dziećmi Małe kucyki najprawdopodobniej boją się rockowego stylu Night, bo na jej widok często płaczą, a jeśli klacz ma dla pieniędzy zaopiekować się jakimś źrebakiem, źrebak nie chce jej słuchać, ucieka przed nią, chowa się pod łóżko, pod stół... Klacz nie daje sobie rady z małymi kucykami, nawet takimi całkiem malutkimi. W ogóle zastanawiające jest to, że rodzice nie boją się zostawiać dzieci pod jej opieką... Śmianie się z siebie Mawiają, że kto potrafi śmiać się sam z siebie, będzie mieć ubaw przez całe życie... No, Nightrock nie będzie miała. Nie znosi, kiedy coś jej się uda, nie potrafi obrócić swojej pomyłki w żart. Ogólnie, co do zasady jest kucykiem poważnym, rzadko się śmieje. Gdy ktoś podśmiewa się z niej, nawet całkiem życzliwie, klacz zazwyczaj piorunuje go spojrzeniem, a czasem, jak jest w wyjątkowo złym humorze, rzuca się na delikwenta z pięściami. Malowanie Nightrock zawaliła egzamin do liceum plastycznego prawdopodobnie właśnie przez malowanie. Nigdy jej to nie wychodziło, chociażby dlatego, że np. Maluje akwarelką tak, jak powinno się malować plakatówką, na początku maluje szczegóły, dopiero potem większe elementy, nie umie dobrze wyczyścić pędzelka, przez co kolory są brudne... Powodów jest bardzo dużo i choć inne, nieznające się na malowaniu kucyki często chwalą jej obrazki, klacz wie od różnych plastyków, że robi to poprostu źle. Relacje Mama Classic Harph nigdy nie potrafiła znaleźć swojego miejsca w świecie. Jest po dobrych studiach, ale nie potrafi dostać adekwatnej do nich pracy. Wciąż szukała swego miejsca i swej pracy, kiedy urodziła się Nighty i opiekując się małą klaczą nawet nie zauważyła, że to właśnie w życiu wychodzi jej najlepiej. Harph jest stworzona do macierzyństwa i opieki nad dziećmi (choć czasem łatwo ją rozgniewać) i Night często próbuje jej to uświadomić, niestety bezskutecznie. Ogół relacji pomiędzy kucykami jest jednak łagodnie mówiąc... Napięty. Classic nie lubi muzyki, której słucha Night, nie lubi też jej idoli, stylu oraz kolczyków i przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji krytykuje wszystkie te rzeczy. Jednocześnie chciałaby, żeby Nightrock była jej przyjaciółką i pomagała jej w rozwiązywaniu niektórych osobistych problemów - tylko Rock nie jest tym typem osobowości, czego jej mama nie potrafi, a raczej nie chce zrozumieć. Tato Computer Master ma stoickie podejście do życia. Nie lubi pokazywać zbyt wielu emocji, ale mimo to czasem bardzo idiotycznie się wygłupia - właściwie nikt nie wie po co. Jego relacja z Nightrock jest całkiem dobra, chociaż ogier ma trochę za złe córce kolczyka w ustach i tatuaże. Kocha jednak Rock i stara się pomagać jej w dążeniu do własnych celów i rozwijaniu pasji. Bywa jednak czasem potwornie denerwujący. Zdarza mu się budzić klacz głośną "wstawanką", czyli fałszowaną, improwizowaną piosenką o tematyce budzenia się i wstawania z łóżka. W pewien sposób można jednak powiedzieć, że klacz odziedziczyła umiejętność pisania piosenek po tacie - chociaż ich poziom różni się od poziomu tekstów Mastera... Cook Organ Relacja Nightrock z bratem jest możliwie najgorsza. Kucyki poniżają siebie nawzajem i obrażają przy każdej okazji. Magic Symphony i Danse Créative Magic Symphony jest ulubioną ciocią Night. Wokalistka od zawsze mogła liczyć na wsparcie Magic i zawsze świetnie się z nią dogadywała. Na licznych rodzinnych dyskotekach z okazji Nowego Roku organizowanych częściowo przez Night ciocia Symphony zawsze najlepiej się z nią bawiła i najpozytywniej komentowała imprezowe kostiumy Rocky. Klacze łączy niesamowita przyjaźń, mimo różniących je słuchanych gatunków muzycznych (ciocia Symphony lubi muzykę popA szczególnie piosenkę C-Boola "Magic Symphony" (no kto by się spodziewał... ;-;)). Będąc w odwiedzinach u cioci Night chętnie pomaga jej w pracach domowych i opiece nad kuzynostwem (na tyle, na ile potrafi) Danse Créative też jest Nightrock bardzo bliski, choć niewątpliwie dalszy, niż jego żona. Kiedy wokalistka była mała, a Créative i Symphony byli narzeczonymi, a później młodym małżeństwem, Rocky była trochę zazdrosna o wujka, bo ciocia poświęcała mu więcej uwagi, niż jej. Na szczęście upłynęło trochę czasu i klacz zaprzyjaźniła się z wujkiem. Block Builder i Cactus Porcelain Dzieci Danse Créative i Magic Symphony są dla Nightrock jak młodsze rodzeństwo. Szczególnie bliska jest jej Cactus - kuzynka traktuje Nightrock jak wzór do naśladowania i choć na co dzień woli modne i stylowe rzeczy, przy Rock chce być mroczna i wojownicza. Builder jest z natury bardziej zamknięty w sobie, ale i on jest Nighty bardzo bliski. Dark Cylindair Nightrock zwróciła uwagę na charakterystyczny, metalowy styl Cylindair już w pierwszej klasie gimnazjum i podziwiała ją za ów styl oraz genialne rysunki z grafitti. Dark najprawdopodobniej to zauważyła, bo próbowała zagadywać Rocky. Była jednak dość specyficzną osobą, dlatego szary pegaz źle odczytał jej intencje i uznał, że Cylindair, podobnie jak Love i Blonde, chce ją poniżyć. Na Dark najprawdopodobniej podziałało to jak płachta na byka, bo rzeczywiście zaczęła poniżać Rock. Klacz znienawidziła koleżankę. Przez cały czas nauki w gimnazjum nie doszło między nimi do rzadnego pozytywnego kontaktu. Niedługo przed pójściem Nightrock do pierwszej klasy liceum klaczy zaczęły śnić się dziwne sny. Dziwne, bo ich bohaterką była właśnie Cylindair. Wszystkie łączyło to, że w przedstawionym przez nie świecie Nightrock albo próbowała zaprzyjaźnić się z Cylindair, albo klacze już się przyjaźniły. Fakt faktem, taka przyjaźń miałaby potencjał ze względu na łączący kuce ukochany gatunek muzyki i ukochany zespół, ale przecież klacze nigdy się nie lubiły, a w dodatku Rock nie widziała się z Dark od przynajmniej roku. Niemniej jednak zaczęła żałować, że nie zaprzyjaźniła się ze starszą koleżanką kiedy mogła. Postanowiła to naprawić - namierzyła Cylindair w pewnym serwisie internetowym... I na tym koniec. Dlaczego? Nightrock, mimo swojej buntowniczej natury i odwagi poprostu bała się napisać do koleżanki czy zaprosić ją do znajomych. Bo co jeśli Dark już nie lubi tego zespołu? Co jeśli nigdy nie lubiła Night? Klacz pełna wątpliwości patrzyła na tak długo szukany link do profilu koleżanki. Wystarczy kliknąć w link i zaprosić do znajomych, nie ważne, co będzie dalej - ale właśnie ta najprostsza czynność była dla Nighty niewykonalna. Początkowo klacz zrezygnowała - ale wkrótce potem zaczęły ją dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia. Postanowiła spróbować jeszcze raz. Przełamała się, znów odnalazła profil Cylindair i zaprosiła ją do znajomych. Jakież było jej zdumienie kiedy Dark... Przyjęła zaproszenie! Nighty napisała do niej i klacze szybko odkryły wspólny język. Po dosłownie paru minutach rozmawiały ze sobą jak przyjaciółki. Dzieliły się pasjami, pogadały trochę o liceum, odkryły, że mają wspólnych idoli oraz że obie grają na basie... Nighty chciała nawet spotkać się z koleżanką "na żywo", ale okazało się, że Cylindair jest na wakacjach w dość odległym mieście Equestrii. Miracle Pewnego pięknego dnia Miracle postanowiła pojechać do Canterlotu, na pewne warsztaty związane ze sztuką. Oczywiście jak postanowiła, tak zrobiła. Dotarłszy na miejsce z zachwytem spojrzała na piękne miasto. Tak, Canterlot był idealnym miejscem na siedzibę księżniczek. Ich pałac wyglądał wprost cudownie, skąpany w promieniach południowego słońca. Wieże wznosiły się majestatycznie między chmurami, których tego dnia było na niebie stosunkowo niewiele, białe, ozdobione niesamowitymi wprost zdobieniami ściany odbijały światło słoneczne, lśniąc nieziemsko. Miracle dostrzegła w oknach witraże i przemknęło jej przez głowę, że wewnątrz zamku musi być jeszcze magiczniej - bądź co bądź gra świateł odbitych od miliona kolorowych witraży musi być niesamowita! Klacz otrząsnęła się z rozważań. Przecież nie przyjechała tu, by podziwiać architekturę! Wyciągnęła z torby mapę i z jej pomocą dotarła do budynku, w którym miała odbyć się jej impreza. Budowla jednak nie wyglądała na taką, do której ktoś w ostatnim czasie wchodził. Łagodnie mówiąc była w totalnej ruinie. Jedyną nową rzeczą zdawała się być wisząca na obdrapanych drzwiach biała kartka papieru. Miracle poszła do niej. Z treści wynikało, iż spotkanie, na które przyjechała zostało odwołane, gdyż po ostatnim huraganie, który nawiedził Canterlot, budynek został poważnie zniszczony, a organizatorów nie było stać na wynajęcie nowego. Miracle odeszła od kartki z niezadowolonym wyrazem pyszczka. Co teraz? Nie opłacało się wracać do domu, gdyż miała wynajęte miejsce noclegowe w hotelu. Postanowiła więc poszukać jakiegoś zajęcia - przecież nie mogłaby cały dzień oglądać nawet najpiękniejszych zamków! Propozycja zajęcia dosłownie spadła jej z nieba. Nie wiadomo skąd bowiem, nadleciała ulotka, reklamująca Gabinet Osobliwości znajdujący się dosłownie kilka przecznic dalej. Klacz, zaintrygowana enigmatyczną nazwą poszła we wskazane miejsce. Stał tam ogromny wóz, pomalowany na krzykliwe kolory z napisem Gabinet Osobliwości, a obok niego - równie krzykliwie ubrany kucyk. Natychmiast spostrzegł Miracle i podbiegł do niej. Przedstawił się jako Fancy Inventor i zaproponował zwiedzenie swojego Gabinetu - w dodatku absolutnie za darmo. Klacz uznała go za dziwaka, ale z ciekawości weszła do wozu. Czego tam nie było! Różne artefakty i bezużyteczne przedmioty, magiczne świecidełka i zwyczajne talerze a w jednym rogu był nawet ogromny portret Hrabiego Hoofculi, ktory podobno był kucykowampirem. Miracle patrzyła właśnie na ów portret, gdy nagle usłyszała głośny wybuch śmiechu tuż obok siebie. Zerknęła na bok. Obok niej stała szara klacz z czarną grzywą. To właśnie ona okazywała głośno swoją radość. Po chwili przestała. Dostrzegła stojącą obok jednorożkę i wyznała, że zawsze ją śmieszą wyobrażenia kucy o kucykowampirach. Miracle z zaciekawieniem spytała, dlaczego, a z tego prostego pytania wywiązała się duża, żywa rozmowa. Wychodząc z Gabinetu Osobliwości klacze czuły, że się zaprzyjaźniły. Rozchodząc się wymieniły się adresami i numerami telefonów i do dziś utrzymują kontakt. Ciekawostki *Uwielbia rock i metal i wręcz nienawidzi popu oraz rapu *Bardzo rzadko szczerze się uśmiecha *Niektóry twierdzą, że jest kucyko-wampirem. Rock nigdy tego nie potwierdziła, ale nie powiedziała też, że nie *Potrafi z paru butelek po wodzie, kilku kartonów i folii aluminiowej zrobić zbroję *Zazwyczaj sama przycina swoją grzywkę i ogon *Bardzo lubi straszne historie i horrory *Pisze własne piosenki od bardzo dawna, a mimo to jak dotąd nigdy nigdzie żadnej nie zaprezentowała *Ma urodziny urodziny 6 lutego *Często zdarza jej się wystawiać język i lizać różne rzeczynie, kucyków nie liże... Zwykle... *Jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie pocałowała i chce, aby tak zostało Cytaty Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem